


Autumn: System Overload

by ShinySawk



Series: Four Seasons (why did i write these) [3]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Doggy Style, Enthusiastic Consent, Frottage, Maxwell gets bullied some more and I feel bad for him but my friend doesn't, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Outdoor Sex, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Rough Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, yes i wrote more of this crap people must think im some obsessive maniac at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySawk/pseuds/ShinySawk
Summary: 'It was as if Wilson finally solved a cryptic puzzle. Ever since that fourth and final lightning strike; the impatience and agitation. The frequent and not-so-subtle-at-all glances at him. The quiet insistence on staying near him despite their initial reaction during the thunderstorm.The heavy, dark blush on their faceplate that whole time.'





	Autumn: System Overload

The gentle autumn sun rose over the horizon, bringing a brand new day into the constant.

With the light returning to chase the shadows away yet again, the wooden gates of a village-like camp opened and a party of three stepped out into the wilderness beyond. A malvolent magician in the lead with a soft-hearted scientist shortly behind, and an abrasive automaton at the tail end of the group. They walked down a cobblestone road passing grassland, desert and forest in order to reach their destination; the marsh.

All three had been quiet for the majority of the journey until Maxwell suddenly stopped in his tracks, compelling the other two to follow suit. But before either one could question the tallest of the group's motives he held out a slender hand behind him, not even bothering to face his fellow survivors.

“Higgsbury, hand me my canteen.” Maxwell ordered to Wilson in his usual authoritative and condescending tone, eliciting an eyeroll from the wild-haired scientist. As much as he wanted to talk back to the insufferable magician, he was in no mood for any conflict and decided to simply do as he said this time.

However, as he was rummaging through his backpack to look for Maxwell's canteen, a mechanical hand shot out from behind and firmly grabbed the smaller human's arm, preventing him from doing so.

“STATE THE MAGIC WORD, FLESHLESS FLESHLING.”

Maxwell tensed up at the insolent retort, and finally turned around to face his teammates from his gangling height. A perplexed Wilson with a hand in his backpack being held in place by the automaton WX-78, who looked up at the world's ex-ruler with a look of smug defiance. To him, it was a disgusting look on their metal face, and he frowned at this disruptive sight.

“As always, robot, you simply have to make everything so difficult.” Maxwell sneered at them, “Why don't you keep your lack of a nose out of this private conversation between two gentlemen?”

“THERE IS NOTHING PRIVATE ABOUT YOU BARKING ORDERS AT THE SCIENCE FLESHLING. ACTING AS IF YOU WERE ME.”

Wilson looked up at WX for a second, eyebrow raised at that last remark.

“Don't put me down on your level, you bucket of bolts!”

“THAT IS NOT MY INTENTION. I WOULD HATE TO FLATTER YOU, HAS-BEEN.”

“Has-been?! I'll show you-!!”

“Er, guys?” Wilson finally piped up, “I don't think now is a good time.”

To both his surprise and relief, the other two listened to him and quickly backed off. Wilson whispered something to WX that Maxwell was not able to hear. The robot responded with a scowl and a “HMPH.”, but retracted their hand and allowing Wilson to hand the canteen to Maxwell, who snatched it away and took a swig before glowering down at the two disdainfully. He finally turned to face the road again and the three resumed their travel.

“I ought to have your canteens as well, since you two put me through all that trouble.”

Wilson and WX exchanged brief glances of disbelief, but did not bother to respond.

* * *

 

Upon arriving at the marsh minutes later, no words were exchanged and the three went to work gathering supplies from the tentacle monsters on their own.

Wilson was certainly fine with this. He despised Maxwell for multiple reasons and always avoided him whenever he could. But on the other hand, he also preferred to keep interaction with WX to a minimum if he could not confirm their privacy. Most of the other survivors were quick to spread gossip.

The other two were quicker to start their duties than the scientist; with Maxwell ordering his shadowy, sword-wielding doppelgangers to take down a nearby tentacle, and WX heading deeper into the swampy terrain on their own with their brand new Morning Star in hand. Wilson clutched the Battle Spear that Willow gave him (remembering that he didn't quite believe her when she claimed that her girlfriend let her borrow it) and singled out a lone tentacle to take down.

_I may not be much of a fighter, but I'll certainly pull my weight, especially around these two!_

* * *

 

Day turned to dusk.

At this point, they were already over half way done. The two empty Piggybacks they brought along were filled with meat and Tentacle Spikes. But there was still plenty of room for more, and Wickerbottom did ask for them to return with as much as they could possibly hold.

It was truly tiring work. All three (especially Maxwell) took generous breaks, and sidetracking to gather additional food became mandatory as the rations they brought along were too little. Nobody had bothered to even notice the dark clouds suddenly stirring in the sky.

Until a flash of light and a thundering sound caused all to jump.

Followed by a sudden massive downpour.

“Oh no, I am NOT letting this happen again!” Wilson grumbled to himself as he remembered a similar situation from the previous spring. He desperately rummaged through his backpack for his Eyebrella, only to remember that he left it in his tent and proceeded to curse his scatterbrain.

Luckily, before he or his belongings could get any more than a little damp, the rain stopped hitting him and was replaced with the sound of water hitting an umbrella.

Still crouching, Wilson turned his head to see WX standing beside him with an umbrella in each hand, one held down to him as a wordless and somewhat-insistent offering to keep him dry. At this welcoming sight the scientist stood up and graciously accepted the umbrella with a warm smile on his face.

“Thank you, WX. You're a lifesaver!” He beamed.

“I PREDICTED YOU WOULD FORGET SUCH BASIC ITEMS, AND AS USUAL I WAS CORRECT.” WX smirked back, but they seemed to be happier now that Wilson's mood was lifted, “I ONLY HAVE TWO HOWEVER, WHICH MEANS THE WANNABE IS ON HIS OWN. OH WELL."

The automaton started to head back to return to their work, and Wilson thought to do the same. That is, until a flash of lightning struck a lone tree from a seen distance, reducing it to smoldering ashes in just a few seconds. He froze up in anxiety at the sight of this; remembering a previous event where a lightning strike left him badly wounded and bedridden for over a week.

An idea quickly came into his head as he remembered that one of his teammates for the day was almost a makeshift Lightning Rod. He sprinted towards WX and quickly caught up with them. They were quick to notice how closely Wilson stayed by their side and raised an eyebrow at him in suspicion.

“DO YOU NOT REALIZE OUR SURROUNDINGS, MEATBAG?” they questioned him while collecting the spoils of a freshly-slain tentacle, “WHATEVER HAPPENED TO SAVING IT FOR WHEN WE ARE ALONE?”

“Wh-What?! No!” Wilson exclaimed with a blush, “I really don't want to get struck by lightning again after last time! I've noticed that you seem to attract it, so I figured sticking to you will keep me safe. Heh...”

WX gave their favorite human a half-lidded look. They seemed unimpressed.

“WEAKLING.”

Despite this, the robot certainly had no objection to letting Wilson accompany them and carry their spoils.

* * *

 

Dusk turned to night.

Wilson was not wrong about his decision to stay near WX during the bizarre flash thunderstorm. It lasted only 25 minutes before the skies completely cleared up, the thunderclouds almost vanishing instantly. During that time, WX was struck four times while Wilson remained completely unscathed, each bolt adding strength and a notable change in mood to the robot, the fourth leaving them unusually agitated and quiet, taking every chance they could to sneak glances at Wilson but unwilling to converse.

But the good news was that they were finally complete with their work. With torch in hand, Wilson prepared to wrap things up, packing up the last of the Monster meat he collected and hauling one of the two Piggybacks onto his back. There was still a little more room in the other one, and he figured Maxwell and WX would fill it up with the last of their gatherings.

But as he prepared to collect his teammates so they could leave, a hand roughly grabbed his shoulder. He was startled briefly before recognizing the hand to be WX's; the mechanical feel and warm light emanating from it could not be anyone or anything else. He turned to face the robot. They were staring right at him, their faceplate completely expressionless. Their cheeks were rosy and their entire body glowed brilliantly from the lightning strike, so pleasantly toasty-warm to the touch. There was something tucked under their other arm, but Wilson could not identify it in the stark contrast of darkness and light.

“I CANNOT TAKE THIS ANYMORE. WE NEED TO LEAVE THIS INSTANT.”

Their voice... It sounded so garbled and strained. Were they in pain? Wilson wanted nothing more than to take them somewhere safer and fix whatever was causing the automaton such turmoil, but there were still someone unaccounted for.

He nodded briskly and replied, “All right, WX. Let's just find Maxwell then we can head back-”

WX's grip on Wilson tightened. It was almost uncomfortable.

“ **DO NOT.** HE WILL JUST GET IN THE WAY.”

“What are you talking about? I can't stand him either but we can't just let him-”

“HE WILL RUIN EVERYTHING.”

“I think he's already ruined enough, W-”

“ARE YOU AN IMBECILE?! **I SAID I DO NOT WANT HIM NEAR US!!** ”

They shouted those last words at a nearly deafening volume. WX was acting positively loony! The more they spoke the less sense things made, and the regression was starting to scare Wilson.

He gulped, but would not leave this unsolved.

“WX, be honest with me, what's going on? You've been acting strangely since that last lightning bolt, is there something you're hiding from me...?”

There was a brief pause before WX did something Wilson could never have predicted. They closed the distance between them, their faces closer... closer... until the two were locked into a soft kiss that lasted several seconds. He couldn't believe how stupid they were being. _They were kissing in the middle of a dangerous marsh almost entirely shrouded in darkness._ As they broke apart with a trail of both human and robot spit, WX-78 finally answered in a voice growing ever more garbled.

“I... I NEED YOU, WILSON. I CANNOT TAKE IT ANY LONGER... PLEASE...”

It was as if Wilson finally solved a cryptic puzzle. Ever since that fourth and final lightning strike; the impatience and agitation. The frequent and not-so-subtle-at-all glances at him. The quiet insistence on staying near him despite their initial reaction during the thunderstorm.

The heavy, dark blush on their faceplate that whole time.

Something in that fourth bolt caused WX to become uncontrollably horny, and at this revelation Wilson couldn't help but blush madly himself. His entire body grew warm and fluttery as he notices their anxious frame. There was no way he would just leave his special someone to suffer without any proper release.

“I-I will be happy to help you, WX. But I don't think there's any good place nearby for us to... er...”

“THEN I WILL FIND ONE. NOW TAKE THAT MEATSKIN BAG OFF AT ONCE.”

Although puzzled at the request, Wilson obliged to take the heavy piggyback off and place it beside the other. As soon as he let go, WX immediately grabbed him and lifted him up, slinging him over their warm metal shoulder and holding him in place with a single arm. They sprinted off at a very high speed, not at all slowed down by carrying the scientist, leaving an extinguished torch behind with the supplies.

WX was slightly smaller and shorter than Wilson but never failed to surprise him with their immense physical strength. Their movements through what appeared to be a deciduous forest in the brief light were fast and graceful, if not a bit jerky. They were careful to not let Wilson hit any of the birchnut trees on the way, but the inability to see what was ahead did make the scientist slightly woozy.

They finally stopped, having found a place they were satisfied with. They unceremoniously dropped what was in their other arm; a fur bedroll, onto the forest ground and kicked it open. The sound of metal gently clinking with a robotic sigh of relief followed, and a second unidentified item fell onto fallen leaves. Immediately after they grabbed Wilson and roughly lay the two of them onto the bedroll together, taking their place above him as he lay face up on the Beefalo fur.

The robot's overloaded body lit up a small area around them in the darkness of night. It was almost as if they were the last beings in existence. Their glowing, blushing face smiled with heavy bedroom eyes.

“I CANNOT THANK YOU ENOUGH, WILSON. I... I LOVE YOU... SO MUCH...”

“I love you too-MMPH!!” WX wasted no time allowing Wilson to respond to their confession and immediately moved in to pull him into a long and deep kiss. They hungrily explored his body with their free hand, lifting his shirt up, undoing his belt and pants to expose him. Wilson moaned into their mouth when they wrapped their hand around his throbbing dick, slowly and teasingly pumping it.

Recognizing the second dropped item beside them to be the groinplate of WX's chassis, the scientist knew that they were also exposed and decided to return the lewd favor. His own hand was soon on the robot's twitching erection and stroking the length in a matching speed.

WX found this gesture pleasantly surprising, and joined Wilson's song with their own deeply garbled moans. “FILTHY... PERVERT...” they panted, breaking the kiss briefly to nuzzle Wilson's handsome face and neck before the two returned to locking lips. Even in their most vulnerable moments they held onto their prideful exterior with everything they had. To Wilson, it was far too adorable.

The mutual stroking continued for a moment before WX shifted their body slightly to line up their length with Wilson's, encouraging him to withdraw his hand. Both dicks were being held and rubbed together with a single mechanical hand as the two occasionally paused their wet kisses to give Wilson time to breathe. WX often liked to flaunt their significantly longer size during their moments with Wilson, but it didn't bother him. He was all but certain they got it through self-imposed upgrades anyway. And he certainly didn't mind it.

The teasing was insanely pleasurable, but both were left at a point where they needed something far rougher to properly climax. Breaking away at long last, WX rolled their lover onto his stomach, propping him to his knees so his bum was up in the air. Wilson pressed the side of his face into the pillow as he impatiently awaited the robot's thrashing.

“WX... stop teasing me...” He whined lustfully as he felt their warm hands on his hips and playfully rubbing their tip against his entrance.

Despite their teasing, WX was less than amused with this. “H-HOW DO YOU THINK I HAVE BEEN FEELING IN THE P-PAST HOURS, STUPID?!!” They snapped more out of repressed feelings than anger. Wilson could only wish he got to see the look on their adorable face.

“I know... please go as hard as you like...!”

“YOU D-DO NOT HAVE TO TELL ME THAT.”

Their warm grip on Wilson's hips tightened, and WX immediately pushed their entire length in. He yelped at this force as he felt himself squeeze around their dick. He had fully expected them to be rough from the start yet was still taken back by the electrically enhanced force. His moans dripped with lust and want, oh-so-satisfying to WX. They responded by immediately pounding him roughly, at an intense speed, finally free to act on their own immense lust.

Wilson screamed their name, begging them to go harder, faster. And they responded to his pleas with a “PERVERT!” between loud, robotic moaning. They had barely started going at it and they scientist could already feel himself coming close, crying out “I-I think I might-!!”

“DON'T-! YOU-! **DARE-!!** ” WX grunted loudly without letting up their intense thrusting, “I-! FORBID-! YOU-! TO-! FINISH-! WITHOUT-! ME-!!”

“Aaaah!! O-Okay-!!!” Wilson cried back, preparing himself to hold it in so they could cum together as WX wanted so dearly. They seemed content with his obedience and rewarded him by fucking even faster and harder than before. It should have been painful to him at this point, but he was too overcome with love and desire to even feel it or care, and continued begging them to keep going.

However, deep down a small part of Wilson's more logical self hoped to all goodness that Maxwell (assuming he wasn't dead) was too far to hear their screams and moans.

Unfortunately for him, he was wrong.

* * *

 

“Those traitorous worms...! How dare they leave me to die in the marsh?!”

Torch in hand, a disheveled and mud-covered Maxwell managed to find his way out of danger, gazing at the two Piggybacks with a sour look on his face.

“They didn't even take the supplies with them.” The ex-ruler grumbled, “Such lazy bastards...”

For some time, the tall magician traveled throughout the darkness intent on finding the scientist and robot duo in order to teach them some manners. They couldn't have gone too far, certainly not back to camp at this time without the supplies they all worked hard for! Or maybe they did exactly that after eating several uncooked Green Mushrooms. Maxwell figured they would do something that stupid.

But then he heard it. Distant screams of the scientist.

“Higgsbury?” Maxwell found himself asking nobody in particular. A smirk appeared on his aged face, “I wonder if that blasted robot finally went haywire and attacked him... well, as much as I don't care for those two for causing me so much trouble all this time, I can't let them just kill each other.”

He hurried in the general direction of Wilson's screams, finding several birchnut trees along the way as the scientist's voice grew in volume from the closing distance.

But Maxwell stopped momentarily when he heard the voice of another join in: WX was screaming too, albeit not quite as loudly. The magician raised an eyebrow; were they both being attacked? Perhaps the Bearger found them?! He had to find out the truth, and continued to press on.

Except the truth was something he could never have possibly expected.

And upon finding the source of the screaming, what little color was left in the magician's face completely drained away.

In a small, lit area completely surrounded by pitch black darkness, Wilson lay on a single bedroll with his shirt lifted and pants pulled down, moaning and crying in pleasure as WX mounted him, repeatedly thrusting into him from behind.

“Wh-What... the...? Wh-What is this...”

_Those two miscreants left him to die so they could fuck like animals in the forest?!_

A wave of emotions; fear, anger, frustration... they all struck the tall man at once. He was terrified at the sight... but it paralyzed him... he just couldn't look away! The scientist and the robot... they cared so little for their fellow survivors in this world that they'd rather plow each other in the most inappropriate places at the most inappropriate times than help to keep the others (including himself) safe and fed! Such wicked, hedonistic bastards those two were!

Yet Maxwell was still Maxwell, even after his reign over the constant finished he cared not for morality and ethics. So why did this upset him so? He considered interrupting them to show them his poor condition; to remind them the consequences of their actions. To ruin their moment... just like how they ruined so much for him.

But in the end, he declined the wicked scheme. He would get back at them; just not tonight.

All he could do was turn away and cover his ears to drown out the sounds. To do everything in his power to forget the explicit image freshly seared into his mind.

* * *

 

“I'm gonna... Aaaaaahh!!!”

“FINISH... WITH ME... WILSON!!”

Crying out each others' names at the final thrust, Wilson and WX were both finally at their limits. And as the robot wanted so dearly they climaxed together; Wilson onto the bedroll and WX inside the scientist, both collapsing right after in a panting heap. As gently as they could the automaton pulled out from their lover, leaking the thick, black oil they ejaculated.

Wilson turned to smile and wrapped his arms around them with the last of his energy, but he was so exhausted that he passed out seconds later. WX pouted at this sight.

“SUCH A WEAKLING...” they muttered, opting to fix his clothes and clean the semen and oil off the fur sheets with the pocket square they pickpocketed off Maxwell earlier that day. Despite the insult, WX kissed their favorite human on the forehead and returned the delicate embrace before passing out beside him.

* * *

 

The gentle autumn sun rose over the horizon, bringing a brand new day into the constant.

With the light returning to chase the shadows away yet again, Maxwell and WX-78 walked down the cobblestone road back to base, both heavily burdened with full piggybacks and overstuffed bags. An unconscious Wilson slumbered comfortably in the latter's arms.

The sight of WX carrying the scientist in such a lavish manner, despite how over-encumbered Maxwell was made the world's ex-ruler quite sick to his stomach. And once again he had to say something about this supposed injustice.

“That man has slept enough! He needs to help us carry everything back, not pretend to _be_ a part of the supplies!” he barked at the robot, who simply shot him a brief look of annoyance.

“THE SCIENCE FLESHLING WORKED THE HARDEST BY FAR BETWEEN THE THREE OF US.” the responded flatly, “AS I HAVE ALREADY STATED FEW TIMES PRIOR, WE WILL ALLOW HIM REST UNTIL WE RETURN. HE CAN HELP TO SORT THE SUPPLIES.”

“How did he work harder than either of us to begin with? By letting you... plow him?!” The older man snarled, unwilling to hide the truth of what he saw any longer.

WX was briefly stunned at this revelation, but couldn't stop themself from smirking. “SO, YOU WATCHED US LAST NIGHT? I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE CREEPY, BUT I WOULD NEVER HAVE GUESSED YOU WERE TO THIS EXTENT, HAS-BEEN.” The robot briefly glanced at the beloved human fast asleep in their arms, “I DO NOT THINK WILSON WOULD BE HAPPY TO HEAR ABOUT THIS.”

Maxwell's face flushed with rage and humiliation, completely ignoring the fact that the robot actually referred to a human by their actual name. “I was NOT intending to watch you!!” he snapped, “If you must know so badly, I heard his screams from the marsh and came to find you two deserting cretins because I thought you were in danger! I certainly didn't expect to see you two going at it in the middle of a forest _like the degenerates you are!!_ ”

WX sprinted ahead briefly to block Maxwell on the path, looking up at him with a smiling face full of rage, contempt and disgust. Wilson still slept in their arms, completely unaware of the clash between the two biggest egos in the constant.

“YOU COME TO US IN OUR INTIMATE MOMENT UNINVITED. YOU WATCH WILSON AND I AS WE SHARE SOMETHING ONLY MEANT TO BE BETWEEN THE TWO OF US. HIDING IN THE DARKNESS LIKE THE SIXTY-YEAR-OLD VIRGIN YOU ARE.

“ _AND YET YOU BELIEVE THAT WE ARE THE DEGENERATES?”_

Maxwell simply stared with eyes wide as saucers. In truth, what the robot said wasn't entirely factual yet the magician said nothing. He was unable to. He was stunned speechless and he couldn't believe it.

Curse this bucket of bolts for dancing around him with such words!

And curse him for allowing them the chance to do so!

WX laughed an infuriating, self-satisfied laugh. “THAT IS WHAT I THOUGHT.” They huffed, briskly turning their back on the tall man and continuing the path back to camp, “NOW BE QUIET AND HURRY UP. IT IS HIGH TIME THAT YOU PULL YOUR WEIGHT JUST LIKE THE REST OF US, YOU FAILURE OF AN OVERLORD.”

Maxwell just stood and stared at the back of the robot's head for a moment. He was so angry, frustrated... but he couldn't say anything. He would never admit it for as long as he existed, but WX was right about one thing; he was just like the rest of them now. And he would have to accept that one of these days.

All the former shadow king could do was sigh and follow WX back to camp.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment if you liked, or have anything to critique! These are pretty fun to write lmao


End file.
